It's wasn't Will Horton that died!
by M273252
Summary: This is just an idea I had on how Will might be brought back. All characters belong to Days
Sonny Kiriakis returns to Salem not for the reconciliation with his husband, but for his husband's funeral.
Will Horton was murdered by an unknown person in a horrific fashion and now the town of Salem grieves.  
Sonny, Adrienne calls out when her son arrives at the airport.  
Mom, Dad Sonny replies with sadness in his voice.  
Dad what happened to Will, who did this to him and why, Sonny asks Justin?  
Son we think it was Chad DiMera, he tried to kill Ben Weston earlier tonight but Ben fought him off, Justin tells Sonny.  
Chad's in the hospital in a coma, Ben escaped with only minor injuries, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Dad, Chad and Will were good friends there's no way he did this to him, Sonny replies.  
Why would Chad do this, why would he murder Will, Sonny asks Justin and Adrienne?  
We don't know Sonny, hopefully when Chad wakes up we'll get some answers, Justin tells his son.  
Sonny breaks down and starts to cry and his mother hugs him.  
Come on Sonny lets get you home, Adrienne tells him.  
Home without Will, Sonny cries to himself.

Lucas and Sami go to the morgue and look at their dead son.  
How does he look, Sami asks Lucas?  
Like our son, Lucas replies with tears in his eyes to Sami.  
Lucas and Sami both break down and cry over losing their son.  
Good night sweet prince, Sami says to Will's body as they leave.

After they leave, Will's body is prepared for autopsy.  
The Dr begins with a external examination of Will's body when he discovers something interesting.  
The Dr pulls up Will's medical records and when he finds no answers he calls Rafe.  
Rafe arrives several minutes later.  
Rafe, you knew Will Horton very well didn't you, the Dr asks Rafe as he enters the autopsy room?  
Yes I did, Rafe replies to the Dr while keeping his eyes focused on the floor to avoid seeing Will lying on the autopsy room table.  
Well why did Will Horton have plastic surgery within the last 2 years on his face, there's no mention of it in his records, the Dr asks Rafe?  
Will didn't have plastic surgery on his face Dr, Rafe says approaching Will's body.  
Well this body definitely had major plastic surgery preformed to his face, look here are some scars just behind his hairline, and look what turned up on these X-Rays, see these implants, the Dr tells Rafe.  
Also look at this scar, according to his medical records he was shot here but this scar is only on the surface, there is no damage to the underlying tissue, the Dr adds.  
All of Will's strange behavior, Rafe says out loud.  
Dr I want you to check this body's fingerprints and dental records against Will Horton's, Rafe tells him.  
I want a positive ID before I go further, Rafe tells the Dr.  
OK I'll check the fingerprints and dental records, the Dr tells Rafe.  
Call me the moment you have the results Dr, Rafe tells him.

A few hours later Rafe gets a call from the Dr performing the autopsy.  
Well Rafe you were right, the body we have is NOT Will Horton, the fingerprints and dental records prove that without a doubt, the Dr tells him.  
Rafe sits at his desk and thinks, so then if that's not Will, Will might still be alive, but where is he and who the hell is that in the morgue, and why would someone go thru the trouble of replacing Will with a double?  
Rafe gets a idea of who would do this and gets up and runs to Roman's office.  
Roman I need to speak to you, Rafe says closing his office door.  
Rafe what is it, Roman asks?  
Roman the body in the morgue is not your grandson, it's not Will, Rafe tells him.  
Not Will, are you sure, Roman asks Rafe with a hopeful tone in his voice?  
Yes I am the Coroner just confirmed the body we have is not Wills, it's a man who had plastic surgery to look like him within the last 2 years, Rafe tells Roman.  
Why would someone kidnap Will and replace him, for what reason, Roman asks Rafe?  
What if someone wanted information on the Kiriakis and DiMera families and needed someone who could come and go with both families any time they wanted, Rafe tells Roman.  
But who would do something like that, Roman asks Rafe?  
Clyde Weston, Rafe replies to Roman.  
Think about it Roman, Weston wanted to take over all the DiMera and Kiriakis business dealings, to do that he needed information only someone inside could get, Rafe tells Roman.  
And Will being married to Sonny gave him access to the Kiriakis family and his mother's marriage to EJ gave him access to the DiMera family, Roman tells Rafe.  
So how do we find Will if he's still alive then, Roman asks Rafe.  
We go to the source in Florida, Rafe tells Roman.  
Go and find out what that bastard did with my grandson, Roman tells Rafe.

In Florida hours later Rafe confronts Clyde Weston in prison.  
Well Rafe imagine you coming all the way down here just to visit me, Clyde says.  
Rafe fights the impulse he has to beat the crap out of Clyde and decides to get right to the point.  
Weston where is Will Horton, Rafe asks him?  
Will's dead, Weston replies to Rafe.  
We know Weston, we know that's not Will Horton's body in our morgue, so I ask you again where is he, Rafe asks him?  
Now what would make you think I know something as far fetched as that, Weston asks Rafe?  
Rafe grabs Weston and asks him again, where is Will Horton?  
Well maybe we can cut ourselves a little deal Rafe, Clyde replies?  
I'll tell you where Will Horton is in exchange for you getting some of those charges dropped against me, Clyde tells Rafe sitting back in his chair.  
Where is Will you bastard, Rafe asks Clyde again?  
Listen Weston look up see that camera up there, you just admitted to having kidnapped and replaced Will Horton with a double so we can add kidnapping charges to your sentence, Rafe tells Clyde.  
Where is Will, Rafe asks Clyde again?  
Clyde sits back in his chair as he enjoys the frustration Rafe is feeling.  
Weston I'm warning you right now if Will Horton turns up dead, I make sure you get the death penalty, Rafe threatens Clyde.  
All right Rafe, Will is in a little ole shack in the woods outside of Salem just to the north of town, Clyde finally tells Rafe.

Rafe leaves Clyde and calls Roman who goes and searches for Will.  
Rafe has a long talk with the prison officials and the prosecutor's office in Florida to have Clyde Weston put in solitary confinement so he can't communicate with his men outside the prison.

Back in Salem Roman leads a team of officers to the location Clyde provided.  
After several hours they find a little shack.  
At the shack Roman and the police encounter one of Clyde's men whom they have a shoot out with resulting in the mans death.  
As they search the shack they find a starved man with long hair and beard chained to a wall and Roman realizes that it's Will.  
My god look what they did to him, one of the officers says in horror.  
Will is filthy and has been repeatedly beaten and he's practically skin and bones, his hair and beard are long after having no attention for over a year.  
Roman approaches his grandson who recoils into a corner out of fear.  
Will its grandpa it's OK we found you, you're safe, Roman tells Will as he approaches him.  
Will slowly opens his eyes and stares up at Roman.  
Grandpa, Will weakly says.  
Roman wraps his coat around Will and gives him some water.  
I want an ambulance right now, Roman yells to his men while he holds Will.  
And someone get bolt cutters to cut off this dam chain, Roman adds.  
Will, son it's going to be all right I got you, I'm taking you home, Roman tells Will.

One of the officers runs back to the cars and returns with bolt cutters and uses them to cut the chain holding Will to the wall.  
Sonny, I want Sonny grandpa, Will weakly says to Roman.  
Grandpa tell him that's not me, warn him he and Ari are in danger from him, Will adds.  
Will it's OK the imposter is dead, Sonny and Ari are safe, Roman tells Will.  
Safe, their safe thank god, Will weakly replies to Roman.  
Grandpa where is Sonny I need to see him, I have to tell him that I love him, Will tells Roman.  
Will, Sonny will be with you soon I promise you son, Roman tells him as Will is loaded into the ambulance.  
Roman rides along with Will holding his grandson's hand the whole trip to the hospital.

Will is transported to the hospital in Salem and placed under police protection by Roman.  
Rafe returns after a few hours from Florida and he joins Roman outside Wills room at the Hospital.  
How is he Roman, Rafe asks outside Will's room?  
Their cleaning him up and giving him a full workup, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Rafe, what that bastard did to him, Roman says with a look of horror on his face.  
Roman breaks down in front of Rafe as he tells him the horror Will was subjected to for over a year.  
After Roman recovers himself he and Rafe enter Will's room.  
Rafe looks on horrified at what Will looks like even cleaned up.  
Will has been cleaned up, his hair has been buzzed short and the beard has been shaven off, but the scars of the beatings and his malnourished appearance is still horrible to see.  
My god, Rafe says to Roman closing his eyes.  
Will looks up at Roman.  
Grandpa where is Sonny, Will asks Roman?

I'm getting him now Will, Roman tells his grandson.  
Will, Lucas calls out entering his room, thank god you're alive, what did that monster do to you, he says as he sees what Will looks like.  
Lucas breaks down and cries as he holds his son's hand.  
Lucas sits with Will while Rafe pulls Roman aside to talk.

Roman how do we tell Sonny about Will without it getting out, Clyde is in prison but his men are still out there, Rafe tells him.  
Weston did this to my son, Lucas says to Roman and Rafe after over hearing them talking.  
Yes he did Lucas, he wanted information on the DiMera and Kiriakis families only someone on the inside could get, Rafe explains to Lucas.  
How long, I mean how long was that double posing as Will, Lucas asks Roman and Rafe?  
As near as we can tell over a year Lucas, Rafe replies.  
Over a year, Lucas repeats looking at his son horrified.  
Then all the odd stuff Will did it was actually the double that did them, Lucas says.  
Have you told Sonny yet, Lucas asks Roman and Rafe?  
No not yet Lucas, Rafe answers.  
Lucas you're the only one we have told so far and we need you to keep this a secret for now, Will's life depends on it, Roman tells him.  
Lucas you heard what we were talking about, so you know Clyde's men are still out there, I got Weston moved into solitary confinement but they might still come after Will or his family, Rafe tells him  
Sonny I need Sonny, Will starts crying out again.

I'll better get Sonny for Will, and as soon as we can well have Sonny take him to Paris, Roman tells Rafe and Lucas.  
Lucas nods his head to Rafe and Roman that he agrees with them.  
Roman maybe I should be the one to tell Sonny, Lucas says looking back at Will.  
No I need to do it, you stay with Will, Roman tells Lucas as he places his hand on Lucas's shoulder.  
Roman pulls out his phone and dials Sonny's cell phone.  
Sonny despite the late hour is still awake, and answers his phone.  
Sonny, I need to meet with you in private and I need you to keep it a secret it's very important, Roman tells him.  
OK Roman, I'll meet you at Club TBD, Sonny replies.

Sonny meets Roman at Club TBD, which at such a late hour is closed for the night.  
Roman decides to get straight to the point with his grandson's husband.  
Sonny the man that was killed was not Will; he was a double who was impersonating him.  
Sonny, he replaced Will over a year ago, Roman adds.  
Sonny sits silent trying to process everything Roman just told him.  
I don't understand, you mean the man I was living with was not my husband, he wasn't Will, Sonny replies to Roman shocked.  
No Sonny he wasn't, Roman tells him.  
Well where is Will, where is my husband, Sonny asks Roman?  
Who did this to him where are they keeping him, Sonny adds before Roman can answer his first question.  
Sonny don't worry we already found Will, he was in a shack where Clyde Weston was keeping him chained to a wall, he's alive but is in pretty bad shape, Roman tells him.  
Clyde Weston, why would he do this to Will, Sonny asks Roman confused?  
It's a long story, Roman replies to Sonny.

Roman where is Will, I have to see him, Sonny tells him.  
I know Sonny and I'll take you to him in a minute but first I need to tell you this must remain a secret for now, as far as the world is concerned Will was murdered and you're a widower Sonny, Roman tells him.  
But why Clyde is in prison isn't he, Sonny replies shocked to Roman?  
Yes he is but his men aren't, we killed one of them when we rescued Will, but the rest are still out there, Roman replies to Sonny.  
I need you to act the part of a grieving widower and then I need you to leave Salem after the funeral and I need you to take Will with you, Roman tells Sonny.  
Sonny is horrified that he has to pretend Will is dead and he has to go through with the funeral.  
Come on Sonny, Will has been asking for you since we found him a few hours ago, Roman tells Sonny leading him out of Club TBD.

In the hospital a while later.  
Sonny before you go in be prepared Will was starved and beaten, he looks horrible, but he will recover in time, Rafe tells him with his right hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
Sonny goes into Will's room and cries at how bad Will looks.  
Lucas walks over to Sonny and hugs him.  
Look what that monster did to him, Sonny tells Lucas horrified!  
Sonny, Will calls out from the bed.  
Will, I can't believe it's really you, Sonny says running to his bed and kissing him.  
Sonny thank god, Will say's as he sees his husband.  
I was so scared that man would kill you and Ari, every day they told me they would if I didn't answer their questions, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe, Ari and I are fine, its you I'm worried about, Sonny says looking over Will's body.  
Will I'm so sorry, I should've known that wasn't you, Sonny tells him crying.

Will when did they kidnap you, Lucas asks his son?  
I can't remember the date dad but I do remember Sonny and I had an argument about money that day, Will tells Lucas and Sonny.  
My god why didn't I realize that was not you Will, Sonny tells Will and Lucas.  
The cheating, the article on your mom, the lies, it was all him, Sonny says shocked to Will as all that's happened finally sinks in.  
I kept lying to him, telling him that's how I acted, I was hopping his acting like that would make you all suspicious of him, I guess it didn't work, Will tells Lucas and Sonny.  
Babe I don't know what to say, Sonny tells Will crying.  
Sonny do you still love me, Will asks him?  
Yes Will I do I love you so much, Sonny replies to him.  
Well that's all you need to say, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny kisses Will again and lies on his bed and cuddles him.

Sonny stays with Will till just after dawn when Will finally falls asleep.  
Sonny you need to go home and get some rest, Lucas tells him.  
I'll stay with Will, Lucas adds.  
Rafe returns to the hospital soon after to take Sonny back to Club TBD, he tells him to tell anyone who asks he went there to do some work because he couldn't sleep.  
Sonny, Lucas, Roman and I think we need you to tell Victor, if were going to pull this of we'll need his help, Rafe tells Sonny before he drops him off.  
I was thinking that too Rafe, Sonny replies.  
Sonny drives back to the Kiriakis Mansion.  
As Sonny enters the house he is greeted by his mom who is frantic that he was gone most of the night.  
Sonny where have you been, Adrienne asks?  
Mom I couldn't sleep so I went to Club TBD to do some work, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Adrienne hugs Sonny and cries.  
Mom is Uncle Vic up, I need to speak to him, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
He's in the living room Sonny, Adrienne replies.  
You're going back to Paris aren't you Sonny, Adrienne says crying.  
Mom I have to, I can't stay here because of Will at least for now, Sonny replies.  
Adrienne watches her son as he enters the living room and wishes she could take his pain away.

Sonny I see you came home, Victor says.  
Uncle Vic I need to speak to you in private, Sonny tells him as he closes the doors to the room.  
OK Sonny what's going on, Victor asks him?  
Uncle Vic I know how this is going to sound but I was just with Will, he's alive, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, Will is dead, Victor replies looking with concern at Sonny.  
No Uncle Vic that wasn't Will who was strangled, it was a imposter Clyde Weston sent to gather information on our and the DiMera families, the real Will was in a shack chained to a wall and beaten and starved, Sonny tells him.  
What, Victor says shocked!

Uncle Vic I know how crazy this sounds, but Will is alive and we need your help, Sonny tells him.  
When was Will replaced Sonny, wait when he started to change and started acting strange, but that was over a year ago, Victor says shocked.  
I know Uncle Vic the last thing Will remembers was he and I argued over the joint banking account I emptied without telling him for the club I failed to open, Sonny says.  
Then Will never cheated on you or lied it was all the imposter, Victor says still shocked to Sonny.  
Yes Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
The imposter was feed lies on how to act by Will who hoped I would notice something was wrong, Sonny replies.  
What do you need from me to help Will, Victor asks.  
In a week or so I am going back to Paris and I'm taking Will with me, we need protection and access to medical care for Will, Sonny tells Victor.  
I'll handle all the arrangements Sonny, Victor replies.  
Uncle Vic I guess I don't need to tell you that this is a secret, in front of the rest of the family and to my friends I have to play the part of a widower, Sonny tells him.  
I need you to act like the imposter was really Will, I need you to say what you would say about him after all he's done, Sonny tells Victor.  
You mean calling him a slut and a whore and Samantha Brady's son, Victor replies to Sonny.  
Yes Uncle Vic. Sonny replies.  
I think I can handle that, Victor adds leaving the room.

Over the next few days Will regains some of his strength, during that time the funeral is held for Will Horton with only Roman, Rafe, Lucas, Sonny and Victor knowing he is really alive.  
Uncle Vic I called the pilot and he has the plane ready to leave, Rafe and Lucas will bring Will to the plane and I'll meet him there, Sonny tells him.  
I already arranged bodyguards for you and Will in Paris, one of them is accompanying you on the plane, Victor tells Sonny.  
Uncle Vic how long will it take to find all of Clyde's men, Sonny asks?  
I don't know, Rafe has the FBI helping in the search and the prison has Clyde in solitary confinement, but it may take a while till it's safe for you two to come home, Victor replies to Sonny.  
In the mean time I suggest you concentrate on Will, he needs your help and love to recover, I made arraignments for the Hospital in Paris to give Will whatever help and care he needs to recover, Victor tells Sonny.

Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny replies hugging him.  
Well I guess I'd better get going, Sonny adds.  
Sonny makes his finial rounds thru Salem saying goodbye while pretending Will is dead; the hardest person to say good-bye to is Ari.  
Sonny's finial good bye happens at Will grave, his good bye to Paul, Paul shows up as Sonny is ready to leave, Sonny wants desperately to tell Paul the truth that he loves Will and not him, that Will is alive, but he can't so he just tells Paul he'll be back.  
Sonny boards the plane and he and Will leave Salem at least for a while.


End file.
